


mary poppins and the au pair (or a very bly halloween)

by Astral_Bees



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: Bride of Frankenstein, F/F, This is super cheesy, a werewolf, also, and jacob marley bc who knows why, and self indulgent, but i wrote this in like an hour so, but in order they are, damie - Freeform, i didn't say hannah, or henry's costumes, owen - Freeform, technically not halloween anymore, this is a short little halloween oneshot, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27320914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astral_Bees/pseuds/Astral_Bees
Summary: just halloween. that's it. that's the summary
Relationships: Dani Clayton/Jamie
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75





	mary poppins and the au pair (or a very bly halloween)

**Author's Note:**

> very brief use of the word vomit just in case anyone needs that warning :)

Dani insisted on celebrating Halloween. She didn’t care that they were separate from any neighborhoods or that there was no hope of trick-or-treating. It was Halloween and she didn’t want to miss it. Owen had been the first to agree out of the adults and Flora was on board from the very start. With Owen’s guaranteed participation, Hannah and Jamie were easy enough sways.

So, it wasn’t weird when Dani found herself working with Jamie to hang the last few decorations in the foyer. But the problem with their teamwork was that Dani couldn’t seem to focus. She kept sparing secret little glances at Jamie when she should have been working.

After what felt like too long, they were done. Dani’s side was slightly less put-together compared to Jamie’s, but it was still nice looking. The two stepped back, admiring their work and Jamie rested her arm on Dani’s shoulder. Dani stared at her arm for a moment before smiling at Jamie. The gardener smiled back and as much as Dani wanted to kiss her right then and there, she had to get in her costume.

Ducking out from under Jamie’s arm, Dani hurried up the stairs. A soft blush covered her cheeks as she walked to her room, her thoughts still fully consumed by the gardener’s existence.

She threw on a few articles of clothing, getting into the holiday spirit. Her nerves bundled up inside of her and she hesitantly checked over her appearance in a full-length mirror. But it was all fine. She looked alright. Scratch that, she looked nice. Pretty. Practically perfect.

Straightening the hat on her head, Dani smiled brightly and went to get the children for the party.

Flora was already waiting at the door when Dani got to her, dressed as a Raggedy Ann doll. Her cheeks were colored bright red and just as Dani was about to ask where she got the makeup, she noticed Hannah coming out of the Jack and Jill bathroom with Miles. His makeup was done up to give him scars and facial hair that would fit with his pirate costume.

Dani bent over and grinned at the two of them. “You both look adorable! I can’t wait for Owen and Jamie to see you!”

Flora beamed back up at her and Miles smiled but tried to play it into a scowl. She offered her hands to the kids and the three of them walked down the stairs with Hannah trailing behind. When they reached the bottom of the stairs, Miles quickly detached himself from Dani and moved to the center of the room. Flora, on the other hand, stayed by Dani’s side. She gestured for Dani to come closer to her and Dani obliged.

“Do you think Uncle Henry is going to make it for the party?”

Dani’s eyes darted to the door before settling back on Flora. She nodded and said, “You know what, Flora? I think he will.”

Seemingly satisfied with Dani’s answer, Flora hurried off to join her brother. Free to look around for a moment, Dani searched for Jamie. She checked in the kitchen and a couple of the adjoining rooms but couldn’t find her anywhere. Thinking, she couldn’t remember Jamie saying she would be leaving after decorating, but maybe she had just assumed she would stay.

Stopping in the kitchen, Dani turned to Owen and asked, “Hey, did Jamie say whether or not she was staying for the party?”

“Hmm?” he turned to her, processing her question. “Oh, yeah, I think. She mentioned something about the greenhouse, but it didn’t sound like she was leafing.”

Dani smiled at his bad pun and thanked him before going outside. She tracked her way through the grass to the greenhouse, trying to keep her dress from getting dirty. Trying to get a glimpse inside, Dani couldn’t tell if Jamie was there. So, she walked around to the front door and knocked gently on the frame.

It didn’t take long for a shadow to appear behind the door. Jamie. She pulled the door open and both of them paused at the sight of each other. Dani raised her eyebrows as she took in Jamie’s costume and Jamie smirked at Dani’s.

“Wow, Poppins. Really taking my comments to heart, huh?”

Dani felt her blush from earlier return to her cheeks. “You’re one to talk.”

Jamie made a show of looking down at her own clothes in mock surprise. “Oh, now how did that happen? I could have sworn I had decided on going as a black cat.”

“How odd!” Dani teased. She was about to say something else when she looked closer at the sweater Jamie was wearing. “Wait a second! Did you actually take my clothes to make your costume?”

“No! Well, just the shirt. How else was I supposed to get the authentic Dani Clayton look?”

“You could have at least asked,” Dani pouted, but a smile simmered just below the surface.

“And you could have asked what my costume was, so we didn’t end up going as the same person.”

“I’m not me, I’m Mary Poppins!” but even as the words left her mouth, Dani understood what Jamie had meant.

“Same thing,” Jamie smirked again. “Poppins.”

Taking a step forward, she looped her arms around Dani’s neck. This close they were themselves again. No costumes, no disguises. Just Jamie and Dani. Dani and Jamie.

Jamie’s fingers played with the wisps of Dani’s hair that didn’t make it into her bun. And as they stood, taking up the same space, Dani leaned in and kissed Jamie. They melted into the night, becoming one with the stars and the moon as they kissed. And once they pulled apart, Jamie cleared her throat.

“We should probably get back to the manor?”

“Probably.”

Jamie linked her hand with Dani’s, and they started their way back to Bly. Inside, the party had begun without them. Music played as Owen danced with Flora and Hannah watched with a loving grin from the side of the room. Miles seemed to be doing his own thing, eating what was probably going to be a vomit-inducing amount of candy.

The two women watched the party unfold and everyone turned to the front door when Henry arrived. Flora and Miles hurried over to him, asking him what he thought of their costumes.

And as everyone paired off, Dani found that Jamie never left her side. She turned to Jamie and offered her hand and soon they were dancing alongside the other occupants of Bly Manor. Owen and Hannah swayed together. Henry, Flora, and Miles danced awkwardly in a three-person group.

The gardener and au pair rocked gently from side to side, Dani resting her head on Jamie’s shoulder. Her hopes for Halloween had been unrealistically high for what a place like Bly could provide. But somehow, she had managed to emerge with a Halloween that was even better than she could have hoped for.

**Author's Note:**

> hope u all had a wonderful halloween even tho none of us could rlly do anything!! i dressed as jamie, stayed home, and wrote this :)


End file.
